


The Art of Blackmail

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: Blackmail, M/M, Non Consensual, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter Clarington comes into possession of a certain tape and Sebastian is forced to deal with the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Non-consensual sexual situations.

It all started with Hunter and a tape recorder.

He hit the play button and all of a sudden had control of Sebastian's life. It was a tape that Sebastian remembered well. It was the tape of an arrogant Sebastian confessing to Santana his crimes against Blaine. Kurt had given it back to Sebastian, telling Sebastian he wasn't worth it. He had no idea how Hunter got hold of it. Sebastian felt extreme regret over what he had done to Blaine, but had started to forget. He had started to let go. 

"Where did you get that?" he demanded of his fellow Warbler.

"The where is unimportant, don't you think?" Hunter asked casually, stopping the tape. "It's the fact that I have it that we need to discuss."

“What are you planning on doing with the tape?” Sebastian asked. He was not going to beat around the bush with Hunter. He could smell blackmail from a mile away. Up until he turned a new leaf, Sebastian would have been the one doing the blackmailing. He took a step forward and stared the brand new Warbler down. He was not going to act like he was scared, even though the idea of the tape getting out had him pretty terrified.

“I’m planning on using it to secure my new position,” Hunter said casually, as if he wasn’t talking blackmailing the boy in front of him. “After all, I know for a fact that you’re not too pleased that I was appointed captain of the Warblers.” 

“I don’t care about that,” Sebastian said. He wasn’t pleased with the idea of Hunter taking over the Warblers, but at the same time he wanted the guys to win and he knew that Hunter had a history of victory. He also was kind of glad that the responsibility had been lifted off of his back. 

“Also,” Hunter said, “I really need myself a right hand man, so to speak. I need someone who supports me unconditionally, in order to show the Warblers what a fit leader I am. I will be asking you to do some simple tasks for me, Sebastian. I am asking you to do whatever I say. If you go along with my plans, then this little tape is a nonissue. It stays right where it is. If you disobey me, however, I am going to be sending it to the Dalton Board of Directors, a board my grandfather Colonel Clarington has just recently joined. “Hunter took a step towards Sebastian and looked him in the eyes. “Sebastian,” he said softly. “He and I will make sure that not only are you expelled from Dalton, but that no college in the country will take you. So, play nice, alright?”

Sebastian didn’t know how valid Hunter’s threats were but a sudden submissiveness crept into his very being. He gave the other a small, fearful nod and Hunter smiled. “Very awesome,” he said. “I’ll be in touch Sebastian, when I have a request.” 

Sebastian was left feeling alone, scared and maybe just a little bit violated.

Hunter called him up for a favor the day after the Warblers decided to steal New Directions’ stupid Nationals trophy. The other Warblers had only been in favor of it because it was a ploy to draw Blaine back. They would always love him, even the ones who had never even met the guy. Sebastian walked into the practice room with a terrible sense of trepidation. Whatever Hunter wanted him to do could not be good. He swore inwardly that he would never allow himself to hurt Blaine again, no matter what dirt Hunter had on him. “Hunter,” he said as he walked in, “if you plan on having me do anything to Blaine you can forget it.” 

“Aw, does Sebastian have a little crush?” the boy asked with a mocking voice that at the same time was a little bored. “You must think I’m sadistic or something. I simply want you to wait at the foot of the grand staircase for Blaine. He’ll be arriving sometime today, I’m sure.” 

“What?” Sebastian asked, confused by the request. He looked at Hunter who shrugged. The stupid cat that he brought into the Warblers with him jumped up onto the desk in front of him. Hunter stroked his back and shrugged again. He hated that nonchalant expression that seemed to remain permanently on his face, except for when he was leading the Warblers in practice. That was the only time he got serious. “How do you know when he’ll show?”

“He’ll show up eventually.” Hunter said the words with a dangerous air of finality. “I want you to wait, as long as it takes Sebastian. Don’t think twice about crossing me, because it will cost you absolutely everything.” 

Sebastian waited for hours for Blaine to show. He stood at the foot of the staircase until the back of his legs started to ache. People passed him and looked at him like he was going crazy, but still he waited. He tried to shrug it off because he was just doing what he had to do, but really he was scared. He was absolutely terrified. Hunter had an immense power over him and he had to do what the asshole said until he figured out how to deal with it. 

When Blaine finally showed up Sebastian was overwhelmed by his relief. He tried his best to act like everything was okay, but Blaine blowing him off nearly drove him to the edge. He had honestly tried to be a better person for Blaine but Blaine just blew him off. Now Hunter had him gripped by the balls and Sebastian wanted to give up. Sebastian brought Blaine to Hunter like a good little boy and then wallowed in frustration. This had to get better, soon, didn’t it? 

Unfortunately instead of getting better it actually got a lot worse. Hunter had grown comfortable with his hold on Sebastian and decided to use it for other gains. The next time that he called Sebastian in to the practice room for a private chat, the sexual overtones were quite obvious. His hand stroked up Sebastian’s arm and he wore a smile that was predatory at best. “I’ve been thinking about our little arrangement,” Hunter said, the shit-eating grin on his face enough to make Sebastian want to punch him. 

“And just what have you been thinking about?” Sebastian asked, looking at Hunter with as brave of an expression as he could muster. This asshole was not going to drive him down to the ground with vague threats. 

Hunter walked up next to him and his fingers trailed down Sebastian’s shoulder in a long, lingering way that sent shivers up his spine. He had to hand it to the creeper that he had sexual harassment down to an art form. Sebastian glared at him as hard as he possibly could. 

“I want you to blow me, Smythe,” Hunter said, the words delicate and proper on his tongue. “I mean that both figuratively and literally, of course.” 

“Please tell me you’re not asking me to get anywhere near your disease ridden dick,” Sebastian said, recoiling at the words. He looked Hunter in the eye and he could tell that the other boy was dead serious about his threats. 

“I’m telling you to get down on your whore knees and do the same thing you’ve done to hundreds of guys. I’m not asking for anything.”

Inches away from Hunter, Sebastian stared him down but Hunter stared back, his gaze just as unrelenting. Sebastian was absolutely terrified of the threats but he wasn’t about to show it. “You’re not gay,” he said. “You’re not even remotely bi-curious if I can quote the line you’ve given about sixteen gay boys since you got here.” 

“I do, however, like power. Meet me in my room in an hour Sebastian, or the tape goes viral. We have a deal?”

Sebastian paused for a moment and he couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. 

“We have a deal,” he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Hunter’s room looked like any other Dalton dorm. Two beds lay side by side in parallel lines. The bedcoverings were crisp and colored a dark navy blue. Trophies sat on one of the two small desks in the room, a silent testament to Hunter’s past victories. Hunter himself sat on one of the two beds, a self-satisfied grin on his face. He smiled at Sebastian and looked at him like he was yet another one of the glistening gold trophies. 

“You look like you’re going to be sick, Smythe,” he teased in a low drawl. Sebastian felt a shudder run through him at just the sound of the bastard’s voice. 

“I’m looking at you, aren’t I?” Sebastian countered. It was hardly a witty comeback but it was the best that he could manage with the way his mind was racing. He was trying to keep calm and do what he had to do. That was all he had to do and then things would be okay, right? He nodded slowly to calm himself. 

“You’re cute,” Hunter said. “Stop looking so nervous, Sebastian. It’s not like this isn’t something you’ve done a million times before. What’s one-million-and-one?” 

Guilt and shame flooded through Sebastian and he was pretty sure it showed on his face. Hunter was right in a way, wasn’t he? Sebastian had so many hookups in the past. What was number one-million-and-one? It was just another hookup, just another cock to suck. He had to think of it that way or he was going to lose his cool.

“Well let’s get on with this,” Hunter said, smirking as he unzipped it. He took his cock out of his pants, revealing an impressive length. Sebastian stared at him like he wasn’t sure what to do with it, even though he knew very well what he was to be doing. A wave of nausea hit again and he was afraid he was going to puke, honestly.

“Straight my ass,” Sebastian grumbled, trying to keep up his edge. He was so nervous. 

“I wouldn’t touch your ass,” Hunter said with a smirk. “Now can we cut the chit-chat?”

Sebastian very cautiously dropped to his knees in front of Hunter. He looked up at the Warbler’s captain with hate burning in his eyes, but nausea burning in his throat. Hunter wore the same self-satisfied smirk as he took the head of his cock into his mouth. He leaned forward and used his hand to guide more into his mouth, sucking and licking lightly at the length. He was half tempted to bite the bastard’s dick off, but he held back. He was doing this because he had to. He was doing this because he had to survive. He sucked Hunter off as enthusiastically as he could muster, trying to make it good to keep the evil bastard from hurting him. 

Hunter came before long that first time, shooting his load down Sebastian’s throat with a soft grunt. Sebastian pulled off of him, probably looking as horrified as he felt. He wasn’t ashamed of the amount of guys he’d gone down on in the past, but this was different, wasn’t it? He hadn’t wanted this or asked for it. 

Hunter smirked, satisfied and buttoned his pants back up. He looked at Sebastian with a satisfied yet condescending expression. “You know I would have expected better from a guy with your reputation Smythe,” he said with a grin. “I suppose that there’s always next time, though. Trial and error works wonders.” 

Sebastian felt his stomach flop as he realized that Hunter would never be done with him with this type of leverage on him. He looked up at Hunter and then got off of his knees. The ache there was so pronounced that Sebastian wondered if it was more psychological than anything. He felt like he was going to vomit.

“You can leave now.”

Sebastian left Hunter’s room feeling sick, absolutely disgusted. It absolutely hurt deep inside of him and he hated it. He tried to brush it off as much as he could. He had sex before. He sucked a lot of dick in his life and he had to think of it as just any other problem. He could not think of this as some grand traumatic experience because then it was going to be a grand, traumatic experience. He wouldn’t let that happen. He refused to let that happen.

When he got back to his room he sat down on his bed. He thought about the tape. He knew that it could honestly ruin his life. He didn’t understand how Hunter had gotten his hands on it. Sebastian had kept it locked away, where nobody could find it. He honestly didn’t know why he didn’t destroy it, but it was evidently the result of guilt somewhere deep inside of him. How could he have been so stupid? He knew just how damaging that tiny little item was. He knew that it was Kurt Hummel’s ridiculous mercy that had saved him.

He could lose everything if Hunter revealed what he had done. Sure, Hunter could be bluffing about the scope of his influence but Sebastian just knew deep inside that he wasn’t. He had spent many years succumbing to blackmail as a way of influencing people. People could act as influential as they wanted to but there was nothing like the real deal. Hunter had him by the balls.

The next day, he somehow ended up talking to Blaine on the phone. Alright, it was silly to say somehow like he’d magically ended up on Blaine’s line or something. He had called Blaine’s cell phone, hoping that it would offer him some kind of peace. It really hadn’t. “I wish that you’d come back to us,” he told Blaine, sounding like a lovesick child of some sort. It was true though, even before Hunter’s blackmail had begun. Sebastian had turned a new leaf for Blaine and Blaine had seemed so completely unimpressed that it hurt. Sebastian had been looking forward to having the former Warbler back in their midst so he could show him just how serious he was about being a better person. 

“I’m sorry Sebastian,” Blaine said, sounding genuinely sorry. “I wanted to rejoin the Warblers more than you can know, but I can’t keep running away from things that cause me pain, you know? I can’t keep escaping my demons…”

“A lot of guys are disappointed,” Sebastian said, meaning those words too, but meaning himself more than any of the other Blaine fanboys that wandered the Dalton halls. He really was disappointed and he really needed Blaine with the dire situation that he found himself in. “I’m really hoping you reconsider.”

“I’m not reconsidering Sebastian, sorry,” Blaine said awkwardly. “I’m sure that Sectionals will be a fine competition though. Despite some evil villain tendencies your new captain seems to really efficient at what he does. Are you mad about Dalton giving you the boot as captain?” 

Sebastian swallowed deeply at the very mention of Hunter. Blaine had no way of knowing what Hunter was doing to him, but at the same time his face turned dark red. “Hunter’s really good at doing what he does,” Sebastian managed. “He was at some military school so…yeah, he’s very militaristic or whatever.” 

“Well that’s good,” Blaine said, with a fake cheerfulness that made Sebastian miss the time that he and Blaine acted like friends. It had all changed with that damned slushie. That one slushie had changed it all and probably ruined the most important thing he had. He’d actually started a friendship with Blaine, despite the fact that he’d been actively trying to get into Blaine’s pants at the time. 

The rest of the conversation felt fake, forced. Sebastian honestly wanted to ask Blaine for help but knew that he could not. Blaine wasn’t around to help him. He hung up feeling just a little more helpless and a lot more terrified of what Sebastian could do next.


	3. Chapter 3

The second time it happened Hunter showed Sebastian no mercy. The other Warbler grabbed him by the head and forced him to choke on his length. Tears formed in his eyes but Hunter just held him there, fucking his face vigorously. Sebastian looked up and could tell that the other Warbler was getting a kick out of his suffering. Sebastian was a mess, unable to have any technique with the other boy’s vigor. He looked up with tears and drool covering his face and just let it happen, keeping his gagging as minimal as he could.

When Hunter finished he left Sebastian on the floor, a gagging choking mess. “You know, that look flatters you,” he said. “On your knees, crying, covered in it…” He grinned and shook his head, before walking away murmuring, “perfect slut.”

Sebastian didn’t even have the strength to talk back to Hunter. He just sat there for the longest time, trying to catch his breath. He then went to the bathroom, cleaned up and ran as fast as he could to his dorm room. Unfortunately, being that he boarded at Dalton, alone time was never a guarantee, not even when Sebastian needed it desperately. 

He took a breath and tried to avert his eyes when he saw that Nick, his roommate, was in the room. “Hey Seb,” Nick said, looking up from the book that he was reading. His eyes immediately narrowed in concern. “What’s wrong, dude?”

“Nothing?” Sebastian said, grabbing a tissue off the nightstand that sat between their beds. He wiped his eyes. “I’m fine.”

“You don’t exactly look fine,” Nick said, approaching the subject delicately, but still approaching it more than Sebastian could allow him to. “Are you crying man? I…I want to help if something’s wrong.”

“I’m not crying,” Sebastian said, looking up at Nick with an expression that he hoped was stern and forced the other boy to back off. “I just had a really rough day and want to get some sleep, that’s all.”

“Seb…”

"Stop okay?" Sebastian said, frustrated by Nick's inability to just accept what he was saying. He grunted in annoyance and looked up at the other Warbler with a pleading expression. "I'm okay. I promise. I just have a lot on my mind and have a lot of little things I need to sort out." It was such a good lie that Sebastian almost believed it himself. He did have a lot to sort out, but had no idea how to eliminate Hunter Clarington from his life. 

Nick nodded slowly at that. He didn't seem quite as easily convinced but seemed to know when backing down was appropriate. "Alright Sebastian," he said with a nod. "If you need anything you know where to find me."

“That I do,” Sebastian said, before going to the closet to get ready for bed. He needed to sleep and maybe things would be better in the morning.

Things weren’t better in the morning. Sectionals was quickly approaching and the Warblers were working very hard. According to Hunter, they had to double up on their practices or they didn’t stand a chance. The dance rehearsals were long and frustrating and every time Sebastian missed a beat he saw Hunter glaring at him.

In any other situation he would admit that Hunter was an amazing captain for the Warblers. He was strong, capable and very talented. “C’mon Sebastian,” Hunter said, when Sebastian missed his choreography on their first number. “You know all about blowing whistles, and we all know that, so you’re the last guy who should be messing up.” He gave Sebastian a secretive wink and several of the other Warblers laughed.

Sebastian’s face turned bright red at that. It wasn’t the last of the sexual remarks made to him during practice, either. “On your knees Sebastian,” Hunter dictated loudly, to the chorus of the Warbler’s snickers. Sebastian tried his hardest not to slip up because he wanted to keep Hunter as quiet as possible.

Hunter also had expectations of Sebastian as his right hand man. When several of the Warblers objected to a part of Hunter’s vocal arrangement, he looked to Sebastian expectantly. “He’s right,” Sebastian said halfheartedly, not even knowing what he was agreeing to. He didn’t know anything at that moment except what Hunter told him. Hunter had roped him in the worst way. He was, in every single way – 

“Hunter’s bitch.” 

“What?” Sebastian asked, snapping out of his daze after practice. John, who had been a Warbler for some time, was looking at him with concern. “What did you just say?” he added defensively when the Warbler’s words registered in his head. 

“Why have you totally turned into Hunter’s bitch?” John asked, looking for answers. “Sebastian, it’s not like you and it’s weird. Some of the guys are making fun but it seems really, really wrong to me. What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Sebastian said. “You wanna win right? Hunter’s the key to winning.”

He had never been so humiliated in his life. Hunter had him wrapped around his finger and the fact of the matter was that everyone could see it. Everyone did not, however, understand what the new Warbler captain was doing to Sebastian. He couldn’t even defend himself, as Hunter’s comments got worse and worse. Hunter basically called him a slut in front of the Warblers on a daily basis and all he could do to defend himself was roll his eyes.

How long was it going to be until someone realized what was happening? How long was Hunter going to torture him until he found a better toy? Sebastian was terrified both that someone would find out and that they would never find out. He was sick. He couldn’t even be at the school anymore. He wanted to hide. He wanted nothing more than to leave Dalton and never come back and all because of one evil, manipulative bastard who had him by the balls. What was he supposed to do now? 

What could he do now?


	4. Chapter 4

Hunter grew more and more comfortable with his hold over Sebastian in the coming days. Sebastian couldn’t say how many times the other boy had just tilted his head, given Sebastian a look and drove him straight to his knees. Sebastian was Hunter’s little slave and it seemed like everyone was starting to acknowledge and accept that. Sebastian’s pain was only made worse by the fact that nobody second guessed it or even thought to ask him about it, save for Nick, but that was just because Nick was a compassionate kind of guy. Nobody else gave two shits what he was going through.

Sebastian was getting more and more miserable as each day passed. He was getting scared. He wasn’t sure what he could do. Was Hunter’s hold on him really so tight that he wouldn’t risk angering him? Sebastian wanted to be stronger and wanted to get away, but the relationship between Sebastian and his captain was slowly strangling him.

Sebastian should have been surprised when Hunter approached him for sex, but he honestly wasn’t. “I’m going to have you,” Hunter whispered in his ear in the middle of the crowded commons. “I’m going to fuck you and there’s nothing you can do about it. Isn’t that awesome?”

“You’re straight, Hunter,” Sebastian said, pulling away and staring the other boy down. Hunter had turned Sebastian into his victim, but that didn’t mean that Sebastian was going to go down groveling, a desperate, sniveling servant. “I thought you’d remember that.” 

“A slut’s a slut, no matter what’s between its legs,” Hunter drawled. “We have a date at eight-thirty tonight, Sebastian. Be there.” 

Sebastian debated not going to Hunter’s room. He knew that he had a choice. He could be strong and take the consequences of Hunter’s blackmail and he would never have to suffer at the other boy’s hands again. He knew that he could take the consequences of the things that had had done during a darker time and just go on with his life. He couldn’t though. Something inside of him stopped him, told him he deserved it and told him that he had to let Hunter have his way. He told himself that he couldn’t stop. 

He went to Hunter’s room with a sense of dread that nearly made him vomit. He was so scared, so anxious and so unable to stop whatever was going to happen to him. Hunter opened the door, let him in and gave him an absolutely devilish smile. 

“You’re so cute when you’re scared,” he told Sebastian, sitting down and crossing his legs. He raised his eyebrow and looked at his victim with a soft smile. There was something so deceptively evil about Hunter. He didn’t hide it, but at the same time it wasn’t obvious. It was muted, subtle, but he was incredibly evil.

“Just get on with it Hunter,” Sebastian snapped.

“Undress then,” Hunter said, waving his hand like he fucking commanded it. Sebastian realized how incredibly useless he was. He was a victim and this was Hunter’s game. He slowly stripped off his clothes, starting with his blazer. He could feel heat on his skin from the gaze that Hunter was giving him. He didn’t stop until he was staring at Hunter, standing in front of him in his boxers. Hunter looked so pleased. 

The other boy got up off of the bed and looked Sebastian up and down before dragging him over to the bed. Sebastian hit it hard, underneath the body of the other boy. He and Hunter were pretty similar in size and evenly matched as far as physical strength but Sebastian had gone still. He had completely frozen up as if time stopped. 

He honestly wanted to cry but couldn’t find the strength. He could feel Hunter taking off his underwear, could feel the other boy penetrating him with fingers, holding him down with one strong hand. He could feel it all but it was like his other senses had shut off. He wasn’t sure if he was breathing for a good minute there. 

Hunter’s hands soon made their way up to his throat. His long fingers circled Sebastian’s neck and he squeezed, slowly. Sebastian’s eyes blurred as the oxygen was cut off. He tried to inhale but it didn’t help him any. His head lolled back and he thought about dying. For the first time in his life he honestly understood why people wanted to die. He wished that he was dead for a second. Maybe Hunter was going to kill him off. 

When the air came back and his eyes focused, Hunter was finished. Sebastian could feel the slickness inside of him and turned his head to the side so that he could find the ability to breathe again. He drew in gasping, shaking breaths. He didn’t get up but Hunter did, wiping himself off and replacing his boxer shorts. “I have to go,” Hunter said with a grin. “I’ll see you later Sebastian. Clean yourself up and get the hell out of my room.” 

Sebastian did not move a muscle until the door closed behind Hunter. After Hunter was gone, Sebastian’s first action was to lunge for the trash can near the bed and throw up. .He threw up immediately and violently, his vision blurring around him yet again. He sobbed and tried his hardest to forget. He tried his hardest to let go. He couldn’t, so he rushed to get dressed and back to his room before anyone saw, before anyone mysteriously knew. 

He’d be hiding the bruises on his neck for the rest of the week.


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian had many sleepless nights in the time that led up to Sectionals. He was hurt, tired and hopeless. His head hurt and he was starting to feel like giving up. Hunter had such a tight stranglehold, horrible pun not intended, on him. He was unable to escape and he was pretty sure the only way he was getting out was by letting himself suffocate. He was off his game and walked through the halls of Dalton in a daze.

  
Hunter noticed just how off he was and had a lot to say about it. On the day of Sectionals he pinned Sebastian to the wall and stared into his eyes. “I will make your life hell if you mess this up,” he threatened unaware of the fact that Sebastian was already in hell.

  
“I won’t mess up,” Sebastian said firmly, yanking himself out of the other boy’s tight grip

  
The Warblers rehearsed up until the very minute. Sebastian was out of it but at the same time could tell that the other Warblers were nervous. This routine was more physically demanding than ever and honestly the Warblers did not trust Hunter. Very few of them were happy with the way that things were going. They were miserable, Sebastian realized, although not quite as miserable as he was.

  
The performance itself ended up being stellar. For Sebastian it was a rare moment when he could turn himself off and just perform. In spite of everything they performed at a level that Sebastian could have never imagined when he took over the Warblers the year before. He was proud of them, even if they weren’t anything to be proud of anymore. They ended up winning. New Directions was disqualified but either way they would have beaten them. Gangnam Style? Seriously?

  
After the performance Hunter approached him. Sebastian had learned to tune out the words that Hunter used to break him, but when Hunter reached out and struck him on the arm, that was when he froze. Sebastian froze up completely at the blow. It was a mild strike but something in it resonated deeply within him. Hunter had hit him. Hunter was abusing him. He was nothing more than Hunter’s weak and helpless victim.

  
“You’re such a sad case,” Hunter sneered at him before stalking off.

  
Sebastian went outside of the venue as fast as he could. The cold night air at least woke him up out of his daze a little. He was surprised to find Blaine standing there alone in the parking lot. Blaine had his hands in his pocket and was breathing slowly. He looked pretty devastated and Sebastian actually felt a little empathy for him. The little New Direction kids had been expecting victory to come easy, hadn’t they? They’d gotten cocky and it was their own fault but Sebastian still felt bad for him. “I’m sorry you guys got disqualified,” he muttered, breathing in. The air felt like ice in his lungs, but honestly felt better than any of the fear that currently resided there.

  
Blaine turned to him and tried to formulate a response. All he got at first was “yeah,” but eventually continued. “I don’t know what this means for us and it’s freaking me out.”

  
“You’ll be fine Killer,” Sebastian promised Blaine with a snarky smile. He tried his best to act like nothing was bothering him. There was no way that Blaine could ever find out what was happening to him. “Is that girl okay?” Sebastian honestly couldn’t find the ability in himself to care, but he acted like he did.

  
“Yeah she woke up and ate a little,” Blaine murmured. It seemed to Sebastian that Blaine was sort of feigning care for the new girl himself. “Why aren’t you inside celebrating with the Warblers?”

  
“It’s been a strange week,” Sebastian said. “I think I’ll go back inside now…”

And that was that.

  
Nothing really happened until the Thursday afternoon following Sectionals. Nick approached Sebastian then. His roommate sat down in the dining hall across from him and looked at him with a serious expression etched across his handsome face. Nick did not, however, say anything until Sebastian began to grow uncomfortable.  
“What is it Duval?” he asked, exasperated. He was not in the mood to deal with the other boy.

  
“We need to talk,” Nick said. He never stopped staring at Sebastian with that serious expression. “Things are going really bad in the Warblers. It’s getting so bad that some guys even want to quit. Hunter’s just driving everyone out of their minds. I know that we won Sectionals, which is great, but we want to get rid of him, really bad.”

  
As much as he sympathized with the Warblers and as much as he wanted to get rid of Hunter, Sebastian felt that his position as Hunter’s bitch required him to object. “It’s not that bad is it Nick?” he asked softly, his voice coming out so strained and fake.

  
“What is going on Sebastian?” Nick asked. “It’s so obvious that you’re lying through your teeth.”

  
Sebastian paused and wanted to tell Nick. He had no real personal connection with the other Warbler, but at the same time he wanted a friend so badly. He wanted someone who was on his side personally. He wanted someone to care about what he was going through. “Nick, I just can’t…” he said softly.

  
Nick gave him an odd look at that. “You really give me no choice Seb,” he said softly. “I will find out.”

  
Sebastian wondered then if Nick really would find out what was going on with him. Why would he really care? Nick only cared about the Warblers and the state of being of the rest of the Warblers. He didn’t care about Sebastian and he had no reason to. Nobody at Dalton had any reason personally to make sure that Sebastian was okay. Nobody cared about him.


	6. Chapter 6

It was Friday when Nick and Trent approached Sebastian together. They were both looking at him with deep, imploring looks and he knew he was in for one hell of a conversation with the two of them. “What do you guys want?” Sebastian asked.

“We’re taking the Warblers back,” Nick said. He looked at Sebastian with a deep expression that was just beginning him to confess.

“It’s just not okay,” Trent said. “He’s destroyed everything the Warblers are about. Not even you did that, no offense.” 

“Guys, I want to help but I can’t,” Sebastian said softly. There was nothing he could do for their little crusade, as much as he’d like to.

Trent’s eyes softened. He and Nick exchanged meaningful glances. “What’s going on Sebastian?” he asked. “Why are you letting Hunter control you like this? “

At that, something in Sebastian broke. He leaned his head forward and took a deep breath. There was no way he was going to get out of this one. He shook his head and tried his best not to cry. He couldn’t confess this to them, he couldn’t.

Nick and Trent both looked concerned and moved forward. He felt Trent’s hand on his back and could practically feel the unspoken words being shared over his shoulders. “He’s blackmailing me okay?” he said, because that was all he could confess. 

The boys faces showed shock. Neither of them looked like they expected that when they looked.

“Why do you two care?” Sebastian asked. “I’ve been nothing but a jerk to you.” 

“You’ve changed Seb,” Nick said gently. “We can see that.”

“Yeah,” Trent agreed, “we have both seen the effort you’ve given.” 

Sebastian was pretty touched by their words. He had been a total ass to both of them. Neither of them deserved to have to deal with his stupidity. He was just a big old mess and two people that he was a jerk to in the past had to pick it up. It wasn’t fair to them. It made him confess the bare minimum to the boys in front of him. “He has me,” he said honestly, “I’m totally Hunter’s.” 

“We will figure it out,” Trent promised. Sebastian wished he could believe that. It was only going to get worse and worse and there was nothing that a tentative friendship with a couple of Warblers could really do for him.

It did get worse and worse. Hunter continued to use him as a sex toy, a slave, a manservant, anything he could think of. Sebastian tried with all of his might but he was just unable to fight back or give in and die. 

On his knees in front of Hunter again, Hunter’s length choking him, Sebastian really did want to die. 

His mind vaguely registered a clicking noise but didn’t come back until a string of expletives hit his ear. Jeff had walked in. He had stopped in the doorway and was now staring at them with a shocked expression. He just stood there, unable to move. 

“Get out Sterling!” Hunter yelled, redoing his pants as he pulled back. He lunged towards Jeff. Jeff backed out of the room and Hunter quickly stalked off after him leaving Sebastian all alone. Oh God. Sebastian’s world spun. Jeff had seen what happened. Jeff had seen Hunter’s dick down Sebastian’s throat. Nobody could know what Hunter was forcing Sebastian to do. Would Jeff tell?

The answer was proven to be a total yes when Nick and Trent approached a few hours later. Nick looked concerned. No, Nick’s eyes were furrowed with something that was deeper than concern for Sebastian. Nick looked absolutely horrified. Trent, meanwhile, stood back.

“Jeff saw something,” Nick said, walking right up to Sebastian. Their faces were inches away from each other and Nick was seriously staring into his soul or something. Sebastian knew that there was no way he could lie to Nick, something that destroyed him when Nick whispered, “Was it consensual?”

He tried to lie. “Yes,” he said, but it was so obvious.

Nick looked back to Trent and they exchanged looks that were obviously in some kind of secret code. “Okay Sebastian,” Nick said, turning and leaving. There was no way that Nick believed his bullshit and Sebastian knew this was some sort of good cop, bad cop routine on the part of the other two warblers. That was confirmed by Trent approaching, gently.

“I know you’re lying,” Trent said. “He’s blackmailing you into sexual situations isn’t he?”

At Trent’s bluntness Sebastian broke. He nodded and then lowered his head, tears falling freely. He watched them hit the ground. Everything seemed slower. Trent moved to his side and hugged him tightly. The shorter boy leaned against him and rubbed his back. Sebastian felt comforted despite feeling like he didn’t deserve any type of comfort. “You have to turn him in,” Trent whispered as he rubbed circles on his back.

“I can’t,” Sebastian gasped. He had been keeping this all a secret, holding it in so tightly. He had known it’d explode someday but it couldn’t yet.

It could not explode.


	7. Chapter 7

After his confession Trent took a lot of interest in him. That week as they sat at the Lima Bean, Trent decided that there had to be answers. “We can’t let Hunter get away with sexually abusing you,” he said. “I know that there may be legal consequences for you, but at the same time I know that you have to turn him in.”

“He will ruin my life if I tell,” Sebastian said. 

“He’s already ruining your life,” Trent said. The poignancy of that statement hit Sebastian right in the heart. How much more could Hunter ruin? 

That was when Blaine took the exact wrong moment to walk in. He ordered his coffee and then walked over to them, meeting Sebastian's eyes. As much as he used to want to talk to Blaine, now he was less than interested in the idea. 

Trent and Sebastian did not speak for some time. They both kind of just stared at each other in awkward silence and then looked to Blaine. “Hi,” Trent managed.

“Hey,” Blaine said, greeting them awkwardly. “Trent, Sebastian, how are you guys?”

“Not great,” Trent said and Sebastian panicked. There was no way that Trent would tell Blaine what was going on, was there? The boy was anything but stupid. Trent shook his head. His eyes conveyed a simple message to Sebastian. They were friends now and there was no way that Trent was going to do anything to betray Sebastian’s trust in him. “Honestly, we want to overthrow Hunter as Captain of the Warblers but we’re having trouble.

“Is he that much of a problem?” Blaine asked, setting his drink down on their table and then pulling up a seat.

“Yes,” Trent said. “He’s resorted to blackmail, bullying and general negativity. He’s taken away from the Warbler’s what we’ve always been about.”

Blaine’s eyes narrowed as he sat down. “Who’s he been blackmailing?” he asked. Sebastian froze at that. Of course that was the issue that the great Blaine had to fixate on. Terror filled his chest in an aicy burst. 

“Many of us,” Trent dismissed. “He also has a lot of power over Dalton as a whole. He has a lot of influence. He has family members all across the board of Dalton and I feel like getting him expelled will be impossible, short of a murder conviction.”

“That’s not good,” Blaine said. He furrowed his brow and looked at the two of them as if he wanted to help. “You guys need to watch him closely though. If he’s as bad as you say then he’s going to slip up. How bad is this blackmail that’s occurring?”

“Bad,” Sebastian said immediately.

“I’d suggest walking away if the guys he’s got can,” Blaine said. He looked uncomfortable and shifted. “It may seem weak or cowardly, but sometimes you have to do what you can to get yourself out of a bad situation and into the safest one possible.”

Sebastian thought about it. For him, escape would mean leaving Dalton. He could leave Dalton and then at least half of the threats to his well being were gone. He had only two fears – legal prosecution and expulsion. If he left Dalton and transferred to another school then Hunter could only threaten him with one of those things.

“Thank you Blaine,” he said.

Blaine nodded, awkwardly. While Trent and Blaine talked about taking the Warblers back Sebastian thought of leaving. He’d honestly made it so that he had nothing tying him to Dalton except his father’s insistence he go to the best school in Ohio. He had nothing that he was holding onto.

A few days later Sebastian halfheartedly listened as Trent showed him the petition the Warblers had run against Hunter. 

“It’s going to get him out,” she said. “We may not have the influence he has over the school but the Warblers’ successes do.” 

“It’s great,” Sebastian said. Then he changed the subject. “Trent, I’m thinking about leaving Dalton.

Trent looked a lot less shocked than Sebastian had predicted he would. He nodded slowly. He looked almost relieved. Sebastian figured this was because Trent knew the whole truth. “I think that’s for the best, really…

”Is it cowardly?” Sebastian asked. He wondered if it was, but honestly even if it was, he couldn’t take this anymore. He knew he was going to kill himself if it got any worse. He was going crazy. 

”No,” Trent said, reiterating what Blaine had said earlier. “You have to protect yourself in any way possible. You’re not use to anything if you can’t survive, right?”

“I’m going to talk to my father.”

Trent surprised him by leaning forward and wrapping his arms around him in a big hug. He held him close and just stayed there for a second. The Warbler was one of the most confusing people that Sebastian had ever met.

“Sebastian, he raped you,” Trent said clearly. The look in his eyes was dark and Sebastian could see that the idea devastated Trent. He didn’t understand why Trent cared about him though. Trent had absolutely no reason to care about him. 

“I thought you hated me,” Sebastian said, changing to that subject. Trent had no reason to like him and support him, regardless of what happened. 

“You were a jerk to me,” Trent said sincerely. “You treated me like shit, but then all of a sudden you changed. You supported a kid through his suicide attempt and you genuinely tried to be a better person. I noticed.” 

“I’m sorry,” Sebastian said, surprising himself with his apology. He was just so genuinely sorry.

“I forgive you,” Trent said. It was simple, but meant everything.


	8. Chapter 8

It took a lot of effort for Sebastian to get out of Dalton. Getting the transfer wasn’t easy and it wouldn’t go through until the next semester. His father was also less than crazy about letting him go to a public school. When it had finally been cemented though, Sebastian had never been so relieved. He was absolutely free. 

Hunter was pretty quick to confront him about his rumored departure. He approached Sebastian in the dormitory hallway, pinning him to the wall as he did. “Smythe, what the hell is going on?” he asked. “What does this mean?”

“You don’t get to control me anymore,” Sebastian snarled. “That, Hunter, is what it means.” 

Rage filled Hunter’s eyes. He looked like he could positively kill. He struck out and hit Sebastian in the face. He took advantage of Sebastian’s shock and pinned him tightly against the wall with both strong hands. Sebastian did not understand how Hunter was so damned strong. It was like there was no room to budge with the other Warbler’s strong hands against him. He squirmed and moved but there was absolutely nothing he could do.

Hunter was going to do whatever he wanted with Sebastian, this time by force. 

Sebastian cried out. He was panicking. Why was Hunter so strong? Why couldn’t he move them?   
Eyes shut he heard a cry of pain. Opening his eyes he saw Hunter clutching his nose, blood flowing past his clenched hand. He saw Blaine standing there above him, holding his hand and looking with huge eyes. The ex-Warbler didn’t seem to have yet registered even what he did. 

Terrified Hunter rushed off. Sebastian could hear voices.

“Stop!” 

“I have you, you’re not moving.”

“Who do you think you are?”

“Who is that?” he asked. He wiped his lip. It was bleeding. 

“Wes,” Blaine said softly. 

Blaine quickly helped Sebastian up. He pulled up and fixed his pants. He leaned forward and wrapped an arm around Sebastian. He completely supported the other boy’s weight while doing his best to comfort him. It was amazing to Sebastian that Blaine was so strong in a great crisis.

Sebastian gasped and shuddered. He didn’t know what to do. He had never felt so helpless in his life now that other people knew what had happened to him. “He never physically forced me before,” he whispered out loud, not even know he was saying it. 

“Has this happened before?” Blaine asked. When Sebastian looked into Blaine’s eyes he could see total horror there. He swallowed and then took a deep breath. “Has Hunter raped you before? Trent told me that there was sexual blackmail, but…” 

Sebastian thought of what Trent said. Even though it was very hard for Sebastian himself to think about it as rape that was honestly what it was. He swallowed and tried to fight back the tears that had already broken free. He was crying, he was crying in front of Blaine, and it was humiliating. He nodded.

Blaine’s face fell. He looked like the news absolutely devastated him. Sebastian couldn’t help wonder why he cared. “It’ll be okay Sebastian, I promise. Please don’t cry.” 

He was now fully aware of the tears and he hated them. He broke down then. Something inside of him just snapped and he lurched forward until his face was brushing against the ground beneath him. He let out choked sobs and tried his best to control his breathing. He couldn’t believe that this was really happening to him. His mouth opened and words just started pouring out. He told Blaine everything. He told Blaine about the tape and how Hunter got ahold of it and all of the influence Hunter had over Dalton. He told him about the moments, about choking underneath Hunter’s strong body and Blaine honestly looked like he was going to vomit but Sebastian couldn’t stop.

He didn’t stop until he felt two strong arms wrapped around him and lifting him up. “It’ll be okay Sebastian.”

“It was supposed to be over,” Sebastian whispered, meeting Blaine’s gentle brown eyes. He was so beautiful. “I’d already planned to start at McKinley the first day of the second semester.” 

Blaine nodded. “Good, good,” he said. “Sebastian, you’ll be safe there until he’s put away.”   
For some reason Sebastian could not imagine Hunter ever paying for what he had done. He knew in his heart that Sebastian was the type of villain who got away. The good guy never triumphed against him because he had enough power in the world to keep it from happening. Overwhelmed he sagged against Blaine, collapsing into him.

“Wait,” Sebastian said as something hit him. What on earth was Blaine doing here? Shouldn’t he have been over at McKinley, gallivanting and singing songs with the New Directions? Why was he here at Dalton being Sebastian’s white knight? It was too surreal. “Why are you here Blaine? Why are you here? That doesn’t make any sense…” 

“Trent called me last night sobbing,” Blaine admitted. “He said that he didn’t want to go to the police, but he couldn’t stand watching Hunter do this to you. We worked together to find one person more influential in the community then Hunter, our former lead Warbler Wes, and then I came with him because I wanted to see what was going on with my own eyes. It’s okay Sebastian. Sebastian just breathe.” 

And for the first time in months he did.


	9. Chapter 9

Hunter was arrested, Sebastian pressed charges and a trial was pending. Meanwhile Sebastian had to keep attending school. 

He started his second semester at McKinley. 

Sebastian entered the school. The first thing he noticed was that it was total chaos at McKinley. Nothing was calm and ordered like it was at Dalton or any of the private schools he’d attended in the past. Boys and girls chattered in the hallway. Some walked down the halls like they owned the place and some cowered, slinking by. He felt absolutely uncomfortable and like he’d never feel comfortable in this place. 

There were eyes on him. Sebastian assumed that it was because he was new and that the school was close knit like Dalton. It seemed more sinister however. He wasn’t sure if this was the result of the paranoia Hunter had instilled in him or what.

“I heard we got a new fag at McKinley…”

Sebastian froze and looked up. The words were said quietly but they hit him hard. He had been aware that bullying might occur at McKinley, but he wasn’t at all ready for such a thing to happen to him. He proceeded to hurry to class as fast as he could. He rushed down the halls, paying as much attention as he could to the numbers of the rooms. Luckily he found his without much trouble at all. It was a relief.

The first half of his school day was average, typical at best. He went to his classes, which were much easier than those at Dalton and just carried on throughout the day. It was a relief, really. At lunch time he searched for Blaine, feeling incredibly awkward and alone. McKinley wasn’t that big of a campus but he had a hard time finding the boy. Instead, he ran into two jocks who looked at him aggressively before cornering him. The two boy stared him down. They looked at him like he was less than dirt, but at the same time stared at him like a kind of target.

“You charge or are you such a whore you do it for free?” one boy asked, as he very quickly put a hand to Sebastian’s chest. He laughed.

“I bet he’s a free whore,” the other cackled at him.

Sebastian froze up. He didn’t know why, well… Hunter had broken something in him, hadn’t he? He couldn’t move. He couldn’t fight back.

“Hey!”

Sebastian’s head turned as Finn approached them swiftly. The older boy was wearing a shirt and tie and looked at the boys who’d been harassing him with a dangerous expression on his face. “Get going,” he told them authoritatively. 

The boys looked like they were going to fight back but weighed their options and left.

Sebastian looked to Finn in shock. Blaine had told him that Finn was now the director of the New Directions, but he hadn’t expected this exactly. He looked at the boy in shock. “Thank you,” he said dryly. 

“No problem,” Finn said. “You may not be my favorite person, but Blaine told me you were having trouble and I’m here for you. Why were those guys getting on you?”

“I don’t know,” Sebastian said softly. He didn’t know why he was being harassed from the get go, especially in such a lewd and sexual way. He took a deep breath and tried not to let his panic get the best of him. It was okay. It didn’t mean anything. He was sure that it was all fine.

Sebastian met Blaine after school that day. “So how did it go?” Blaine asked.

“Good,” Sebastian lied. He decided not to tell Blaine about the harassment until he was sure what was going on. There was no use putting Blaine up in arms over nothing. 

Blaine hugged him. “I’m glad,” he said. “You’re not alone okay? I’m here no matter what. You’ve been through a lot of trauma and well, you’re among friends.” 

“I’m tough,” Sebastian promised Blaine. “I’ll make it through.” Sebastian couldn’t help feel that his torment wasn’t over yet. He had no idea why but he felt that there was more trauma to come. That wasn’t something he could shake. He couldn’t get rid of the idea.

He quickly and quietly thanked Blaine, anticipating the coming storm.

The harassment, as Sebastian predicted, continued. It was rough, rude and sexual. Several times on several different occasions, boys would come up and ask him for sexual favors, shove him around. The sexuality of it told Sebastian that it wasn’t just the typical bullying of a gay student. From what Blaine had told him about the bullying Kurt faced at McKinley, it was typical disgusted male jock. These guys were implying something about him, implying something that only Hunter could.

Sebastian couldn’t even walk down the hall without looking both ways. By the end of his first week at McKinley he was an incredibly fearful person.

Blaine was quick to call Sebastian out on his jumpiness. “What’s going on Sebastian?” he asked. “You’ve been acting very scared.”

“I’m fine Blaine,” he said, “just adjusting.” He hated to lie to Blaine.

“Come to glee?” Blaine asked. “We’re struggling in light of our loss at Sectionals, but I think that it’d be a really good place for you to be. Everyone there is accepting and a friend.”

Sebastian thought about it. Initially he denied it. The glee club was full of kids who hated them and they had enough to worry about. Quickly though, he decided he had to take Blaine up on the offer. He needed friends and someone on his side. “Okay…”

When he came to Glee club, however, they were less than accepting. The other members were cold. They barely spoke to him and looked at him like he was crazy. Sebastian felt more hurt than he had initially.

Finn wasn’t having the coldness and anger towards Sebastian though. Halfway through the first meeting he held up his hands. “What is wrong with you guys?” he asked. “Seriously?”  
Tina stood up. “Maybe we don’t exactly love having Sebastian around,” she said stubbornly.

“Guys, I know that you have a bad past with him, but obviously he wants to be here,” Finn said. Sebastian admired how the older boy neglected that he too had a bad past with Sebastian.

“He needs support,” Blaine said. “I was hoping that we could be that support system like I know we are.” 

Sebastian marveled at Finn and Blaine defending him. He kind of tuned out the awkward conversation that ensued because he was thinking about it so much. There really were good guys out there and these guys were two of them.

“Thanks,” Sebastian mumbled before lowering his eyes. They would all soon know all of his secrets and he hated it. It hurt but as soon as things got going against Hunter then it would all go crazy.

Soon after the outburst Blaine sang a song in glee club. He looked at Sebastian and smiled as he did it. He was a good friend. A very good friend.


	10. Chapter 10

After school Sebastian called Trent. Over the past couple of weeks he had really grown a bond with the Warbler. There was something about him that was comforting and generally good for Sebastian. “Hi Sebastian,” Trent answered cheerfully the moment he picked up the phone.

“Hey Trent,” he said. He was happy to hear the other boy’s voice too. “How are my Warblers?” 

“They’re great,” Trent said enthusiastically. “There are elections for a new Warblers council. We’re going back to the traditional ways, but we’re making sure that the methods of dividing responsibilities and singing are fairer then they have been in the past, all the same. We want to showcase all of the vocal talent we have as well as other talents.” 

“That’s awesome,” Sebastian said. “What about Regionals prep?”

“It’s going good,” Trent said. “We all floundered a little in the wake of what happened, but at the same time we’re coming back from this and we’re stronger than ever.” 

Sebastian hated to interrupt Trent when the Warbler seemed so enthusiastic, but he had a terrible question to ask. It was on the back of his mind and it was slowly pressing its horrible way forward. “Trent, have you seen him around?”

“Yes,” Trent admitted. “I’ve seen him a couple of times. He got bailed out pretty quickly by his father, you know? People mostly avoid him now at Dalton because they’re well aware what he did, even if they’re not certain about it.”

“Do people believe me?” Sebastian whispered.

“Mostly,” Trent said. “That isn’t important though.”

Sebastian didn’t think they would. He had a reputation. Who would believe that Hunter had sexually assaulted him when he had acted like a total slut? He sighed and put his hands through his hair, trying to calm the anxiety that was starting to take over him. “I miss you Trent,” he said, trying to hide all of the negative thoughts that were running at a million miles an hour through his head. 

Trent seemed to be surprised by that, so they scheduled a meeting. They decided that they would meet up for coffee in a few days. His friendships with both Trent and Nick had been unlikely, but they were what had saved him.

School got worse and Sebastian felt weak. He should have been able to handle bullying. He should have been strong enough to handle harassment. Hunter had made him so weak and he hated the shell of a person he’d become. He sat in glee club, almost paralyzed. He was stuck to his spot. He was so tired and he wanted to give up.

“Sebastian.”  
He turned to see Sam staring at him. He didn’t know much about the boy. Sam took the seat next to him. “What?” Sebastian asked.

“I hear something,” Sam said.

“Oh yeah?” Sebastian asked, trying to engage to the best of his ability. 

“Yeah,” Sam said, concern evident. His eyes were narrowed and he was looking at Sebastian through a lot of suspicion. “I heard some guys talking about harassing you. They were saying some pretty awful things dude. They were talking about things that they were planning doing. One even mentioned something about making a quick buck. I think that someone’s being paid to go after you.”

“That’s silly.”

“Dude,” Sam said, his voice growing more serious. “These dudes were talking about getting paid – paid to harass you.”

Sebastian did his best to dismiss any fears about him. He was not worth the kid’s fear, but the words that Sam gave him did confirm his own worst. Hunter had paid off some intimidating guys from McKinley to make his life hell.

Over the next few weeks Sebastian’s life got busy. Legal proceedings against Hunter began, something that would be traumatizing at best. Sebastian didn’t even know how he was going to handle that. Rumors also began spreading throughout McKinley about why he transferred and what had happened to him at his old school. He was afraid that he was going to lose his mind and it was going to be painful.

His thoughts started to go to desperate places. He didn’t want to die, but he was starting to think about just how easy it would be to end it all. It would make everything stop. He wouldn’t have to keep looking everyone in the eye and he would, at last, have peace. 

People were also very aware of the pain that he was in. One day after school he heard Blaine talking on the phone. Sebastian immediately knew that he was talking to Trent. “I really think that something’s wrong with him,” Blaine said, his eyes narrowed, the phone cradled to his ear. “He’s upset, he’s jumpy and something is wrong. I’m scared for him.”  
It amazed him so much how Blaine cared. Blaine Anderson had less reason than anyone to give a shit about him. Somehow, Blaine did. He listened as Trent and Blaine proposed an intervention to talk to him and make him tell them what was up. He didn’t understand it at all. He didn’t understand anyone anymore.

Sebastian knew that the involvement of Blaine and Trent, at least, was inevitable. He just wasn’t ready to deal with it. He couldn’t handle it, as hard as he tried.


	11. Chapter 11

Later that afternoon Blaine approached him, but with a question, not a proposal for an intervention. “Do you want to come with me to watch the Warblers at Regionals?” he asked, putting a hand on Sebastian’s shoulder. Sebastian tried not to flinch as Blaine gave him a really pleasant smile. “I know that you support them one hundred percent and Trent and Nick really want you to come especially.

Sebastian was caught off guard but immediately nodded. He wanted to do what he could to support his Warblers to the best of his ability. He cared so much for those boys, even though he had to leave him. “That’d be great,” he said. He wanted to show them that they had his support, no matter what happened.

At the venue a week later, Blaine and Sebastian praised the Warblers wholeheartedly. “They’ve come so far haven’t they?” Blaine asked before the performance even began. “I couldn’t ask for a better progression.”

“They have.” 

The Warblers actual performance was mindblowing. It was better than anything the Warblers had ever done. The strong singers were showcased, the strong dancers were showcased and it was a lot more unified, with leads switching in the middle of the epic number. The style was perfect and unlike anything the Warblers had attempted before. The boys also seemed so much more at ease than they had during Sectionals. They were happy.

Sebastian and Blaine got to their feet, cheering along with the enthused crowd. Sebastian yelled out, clapping. He was just so glad that the Warblers had survived what Hunter had tried to do to them. It gave him hope that maybe he could survive as well.

“It was a close race but our 2013 West Ohio Regionals Champions are…The Dalton Academy Warblers!” 

Sebastian was on his feet again in an instant, screaming and cheering. He caught Blaine out of the corner of his eye looking at him funny but he didn’t care. He was so excited for the Warblers. They deserved this more than anyone. He reached over and grabbed Blaine’s shoulder. Blaine was also clapping and smiling. The Warblers had earned their spot more than anyone in the whole world. 

It was ideal. 

They’d won.

Blaine and Sebastian made quick work of congratulating the Warblers. At Blaine’s insistence they cut back stage and were able to talk to the victors almost immediately. They then cornered Trent, Nick and Jeff for a more personal brand of congratulations. 

“You guys did so well,” Blaine said, obviously very enthusiastic and Sebastian almost believed emotional. “I just am so proud of you.”  
Trent looked incredibly pleased, both with himself and with the Warblers. “Thank you Blaine,” he said. “I knew we could pull this off.”

They spent a little while talking about the performance, Sebastian congratulating the boys as enthusiastically as Blaine had. He told them that he’d known they could do it and congratulated them for coming so far in such a short amount of time. They were so amazing and Sebastian was so fond of them. He just wanted to let them know what their amazing effort meant. 

After a while, Trent leaned over against Sebastian and whispered the words he knew were coming. “Are you okay?” he asked. It was gentle and there was something in Trent’s eyes that was really imploring him to be honest, to confess the truth about what was going on. 

“I’ll be okay,” he said. He didn’t like lying to Trent because it felt like lying to a puppy or something, but at the same time he knew that this time was for the Warblers. It was for them to celebrate a job well done. It was for them to celebrate their victory. He was not going to waste that time talking about his issues. 

Nick walked closer and put a hand on both boys’ shoulders. It seemed that he wanted in on the action too. “Let’s go celebrate!” he yelled, shattering the tension.

The group went to a nearby restaurant for the celebration. It was pretty busy but somehow the staff was more than able to cram the Warblers into their own little back room. Sebastian knew it was because several of the boys had a lot of money and well, it talked. He didn’t mind though. He and Blaine were ex-Warblers but he still felt like the two of them belonged there. He really missed the Warblers with all of his heart and if they wanted him to join them in the celebration then he was all for it. 

The large group of the Warblers plus Blaine and Sebastian were seated. They had a pretty private area of the small restaurant, but of course it was very loud. “I just really can’t wait to see you guys win!” Sebastian said enthusiastically. It would be the ultimate victory for him to see his boys succeed. He still felt a lot of pride for the Warblers, even if they weren’t his anymore. They deserved the win more than anyone. 

Sebastian forgot about his troubles for a time, just hanging out with the Warblers. It was the first time in weeks that he had relaxed. His breathing came easily and he was able to just eat, drink and look forward to the Warblers dominating Nationals for the first time in like a decade. 

He forgot about his troubles until Nick approached him privately. “Sebastian, are you really okay?” he asked. “I can tell that Trent is worried. I can practically feel it coming off of him in waves.” 

“I’m okay,” Sebastian said dismissively. He was just so tired of people worrying about him. He wanted Nick, like Trent, to focus on the Warblers. 

Trent was looking over at them from afar, which made Sebastian realize that Trent had put Nick up to this. Sebastian groaned in frustration at their shared looks. He knew they had been friends for years, but the level of non-verbal communication was almost too much. “When did you two become the Wonder Twins?” Sebastian asked in frustration. “Yes, there’s some bullying going down but I’m pretty sure that it’s public school garbage.”

“Hey, Trent and I may be the Wonder Twins, but if there is a problem well, then those Wonder Twins are on your side.” 

“You guys focus on Nationals preparations,” Sebastian said seriously. “I promise that if it gets any worse I’ll talk to you guys. I want the Warblers to win more than I want anything in the whole wide world.”

Blaine walked over to them just then. “Everything okay?” he asked.

“Thanks for this night out, killer,” he said with a grin accompanying his words. “That’s just what I needed.

“You’re welcome Sebastian.” 

Sebastian had a lot of high hopes for the Warblers. He hoped that those thoughts and high hopes could eventually extend to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

As rumors about Sebastian spread the glee club kids became nicer. They were there for him, supported him and talked to him like a human being. It seemed that they quickly accepted that, although they didn’t understand, Sebastian was one of their friends. Sam got especially close to Sebastian, despite his tendency towards conspiracy theories about his bullying. Sam knew that something was going on. That was all there was to it.

The trial date was set and Sebastian was afraid. He was afraid of Hunter getting away with what he had done and was also afraid that he would have to face Hunter down. After school on the day before the trial, Blaine approached him to talk. He looked at him with a concerned expression on his face. He was very gentle and sweet. “Sebastian, Hunter will pay for this,” he assured. He put a hand on his shoulder. “Wes will make sure.”

“Can I talk to this Wes dude?” Sebastian asked. He knew that Wes had been there when he was nearly raped and knew all about it, but at the same time he’d never spoken to his mystery savior. 

“Um now?” 

“Sure.” 

Blaine then took out his cell phone and hit a few buttons before holding it to his ear. Sebastian waited, watching him closely. Blaine and Wes talked and he listened carefully to the conversation. Blaine told Wes a few simple things about the trial and seemed to be listening as Wes talked a lot. Sebastian wondered about his mystery savior Wes. He was such an interesting guy. He had led the Warblers once and was now saving Sebastian.

Soon Blaine gave him the phone. For once Sebastian felt a little at a loss for words. “Hello?”

Wes awkwardly introduced himself. “Hello Sebastian,” he said coolly. “I’m Wesley Montgomery. I was the head of the Warbler Council the year before you arrived at Dalton.” 

“I’ve heard…”

There was an awkward silence. The other boy’s voice went from formal to a bit gentler of a tone. “I assure you, Sebastian, that we will get him. Hunter will be punished for what he’s done to you. I came back to help because Dalton means a lot to my family.” 

“Um thanks…”

They talked for a few moments and then Sebastian gave the phone back to Blaine. He listened to the two of them talk. They talked like old friends and as they did Blaine heaped praises on the older boy. He couldn’t have been any older than twenty years old and Blaine was talking to him like the second coming or something. If he didn’t know any better…

“Do you like him or something?” Sebastian asked when Blaine hung up the phone.

Blaine blushed. The faint color in his cheeks told Sebastian everything he needed to hear. Sebastian laughed. “He’s an old crush of mine,” Blaine said. “Shut up Seb.” 

Sebastian was starting to gain a new appreciation of Blaine. Blaine was one of the best allies and really one of the best friends that he ever had. His relationship with Blaine was one of the most precious things he had.

Good friendships were really the only thing keeping him safe.

The next time Sebastian was harassed it was worse than it had been before. He was pretty sure that they’d take advantage of him the same way that Hunter had. He froze up anticipating a sexual assault. It was horrible. There were four boys and two of them had him at opposite sides. They pinned him up against the wall while the other two stood lookout. Sebastian couldn’t defend himself physically against their pure bulk. Hunter had taught him to freeze. 

Their words too, mirrored Hunters. They called him a slut. Told him that he’d like taking it. Told him that he wanted to be fucked against the bleachers like a whore. 

When the leader of the pack ran a hand down his chest to his crotch, Sebastian utterly froze in humiliation. They were right. He was going to take whatever was doled out to him in the same way that he had taken what Hunter did. 

“Hey!”

Sebastian’s head whipped around naturally. It was Sam and…the whole glee club? Sebastian watched as the group of them rushed over towards him. He could not believe that his savior was coming in the form of the misfit glee kids. It was almost surreal. “Call Finn!” Sam shouted at Blaine who ran off to do just that. Tina and Marley leaned over and helped him back up as his assailants ran off. Sebastian just watched in broken awe. 

“Sebastian, it’s okay,” Tina said. Sebastian looked at the girl. He was surprised when she reached over and wiped at his eyes. “We know that something’s up and we’re going to find out about it. They’re not going to hurt you anymore.” Her face said that she was sorry for the way she had initially treated him. Sebastian sort of felt like she didn’t have to. He didn’t deserve her apology. 

Sam’s comfort was far more interesting to him. “We’ve got proof now Sebastian,” the blonde said gently. “We’ll talk about it when you’re better okay?”

Because of his friends Sebastian felt safe.


	13. Chapter 13

The trial was more pressure than Sebastian could truly bear. There was too much going on and he was afraid. He was so very afraid. He did, however, have a lot of support from his friends in glee. They were standing beside him and doing what they could to make sure that Hunter paid for his crimes. They were very amazing and he was glad that he had them. 

It seemed that the best defense Hunter and his legal team had against Sebastian was Sebastian’s character. They tore into him, called him out on a bunch of past misdeeds and generally made him feel like he deserved everything that was coming to him. Luckily, Sebastian’s defense was very competent and pointed out the absurdity of most of their claims. Still it made it hurt so much.

On one of the first days of the trail, Sebastian sat outside of the courthouse. Blaine, Nick and Trent did all they could to comfort him. Those boys were there for him every step of the way and he couldn’t be thankful enough for them. “They tore me to shreds in there,” Sebastian confessed. 

“Hey, we’re here for you,” Trent said. “And you know they’re wrong Seb.” 

“They’re not, not really.” He hated feeling sorry for himself but it was true. He just couldn’t stand himself most of the times.

Somehow they started casually talking which led to Blaine casually teasing Nick. “You and Trent may be best friends,” he said, arms crossed, “but I am firmly convinced that you and Jeff are soulmates.” He chuckled heavily and Sebastian had to admit that this banter brought him back to the world of the living.

“Niff is but a bromance,” Nick protested, his face bright red. He looked at Blaine and rolled his eyes. Sebastian wondered if he was being that defensive for a reason. Nick and Jeff would really be an awesome couple.

“A bromance with the tendency to make out drunk,” Blaine quipped which led to Trent bursting out laughing. Trent had the cutest laugh ever and was practically doubled over with it. Sebastian had to wonder about this Nick and Jeff thing. He had never seen them make out drunk and wished that he had. 

“It was one time,” Nick said. His face was so red and he kept shifting. 

Sebastian burst out laughing at the red faced Warbler. It was the first time that he had genuinely laughed in a while. It was just so funny and it took his mind off of all of the horrors around him. “Please tell me more,” he said. “I need details.”

“Well it was one of the Warblers first parties,” Blaine explained. “One of the guys had spiked the punch and once everyone was good and tipsy then some more alcohol started flowing. Everyone was drunk before it even hit midnight. Nick and Jeff decided that they’d retire to a closet and start making out. Thad had the bright idea to open the closet up and out tumbled our favorite Warbler duo. It was a beautiful sight.”

Sebastian laughed as Nick’s blush turned a shade of red Sebastian didn’t know was possible. It was hilarious. Sebastian liked having moments like this when he could just hang out with the friends that he really cared about. 

“I’m just glad that I don’t have any drunken indiscretions, or…” Trent glared at Blaine, “assaults on GAP employees to talk about.” 

“You’re a good boy,” Blaine said, his face heading up to Nick levels of redness. “I also admire your willpower.”

“Oh I have my things,” Trent said, smiling at Sebastian. “But I’m secretive and always keeping it classy.”

“What are you implying?”

Trent shrugged his shoulders and looked at the other boys with an expression of angelic innocence. He was really adorable, not to mention hilarious. 

“Who is it?” Blaine asked. “Everyone has someone Trent. A crush, a want, a secret connection. Go ahead and spill.”

It was Trent’s turn to blush then. “Oh stop acting like teen girls, please,” he said. Normally Sebastian would have called him out on it, but there was something stopping him. There was something that made him want to defend Trent. 

“Trent’s right,” he said. “Let’s stop being little girls.”

Nick and Trent shared what Sebastian immediately dubbed a patented Wonder Twins look. Nick paused and his mouth hung slightly open. “Oh,” he mouthed at Trent and then lowered his head completely. Blaine was smiling. Blaine had a strange look on his face as if he’d just discovered the source of some great mystery. Sebastian didn’t get them.

Sebastian eventually got tired out. The day had been long and stressful. “Come on,” Blaine said, always the gentleman. “I’ll drive you home Sebastian.”

The drive wasn’t that long. Sebastian lived mostly alone at his family home, because his father was always gone on business trips and his mother had left years ago. Sometimes he enjoyed the solitude but sometimes he was a little bit lonely there. This was one of the times when he figured he’d probably enjoy the quiet. During the drive, Blaine coughed to break the silence. “You know that Trent likes you right?” he asked.

“That’s ridiculous,” Sebastian said. Trent was a smart, sensible and adorable person. There was no way that he was foolish enough to be interested in someone like Sebastian. “Trent is way too smart to like me.”

“Hey,” Blaine said, side eying Sebastian but keeping his eyes on the road. “You’re a great guy Sebastian. You’ve made mistakes but you learned from them. You’re passionate and really easy to talk to you. You’re talented and charming to a fault. Also, it’s really disrespectful of Trent to say he’d be stupid to like you. Trent’s smart. He knows what he’s doing. I just realized today that he must like you.”

“He would have to be disturbed to like me,” Sebastian said. He honestly believed it was true. He was trouble. Nobody should like him. That was just asking for disaster. 

“Sebastian you’re a great guy,” Blaine emphasized again. Sebastian didn’t know if Blaine was right about that. “I mean, god, I’m not gonna lie – when I was with Kurt you were a major temptation. You made me want you because you were so damned charming, even when you were an asshole.”

“Gee thanks Blaine,” Seb said sticking out his tongue. “You could have fooled me. I tried so hard.” His pursuit of Blaine Anderson seemed like something that had happened in another life, in another world.

“I thought I was so obvious,” Blaine said. He blushed. “Do you think you could like Trent too? I mean obviously you’re in no place to deal with that right now, but maybe someday you two could be a really cute couple. 

Sebastian considered that as they pulled into the front driveway of his home. “Maybe…”

Blaine sighed and then unbuckled his seatbelt. “You’re a good guy Sebastian. You need to start feeling like one.”

Sebastian knew that he was broken. Too many bad things had happened to him for him to truly be okay. He hated that more than he hated anything in the world. He was scared of so many things thanks to the things he’d endured in the past months. He also knew that he had to hold onto the boys that were closest to him.


	14. Chapter 14

As he and Blaine got up to the front door, Sebastian grabbed the mail on purse instinct. It was something that he did every day without thinking about it. This time, however, it was different. Among the compiled junk mail was a thick envelope with the NYU seal on it. Oh god. With all of the agony of the trial Sebastian had never thought about his college applications. NYU was one of the main schools he wanted to get into. 

Blaine looked over. When he saw the seal on the letter he frowned. “Should I go?”

As he pulled away Sebastian grabbed his hand. “No!” he said. He needed Blaine. He didn’t know why but he needed the other boy to be there. He slowly opened the letter and took the folded notice out.

Sebastian was stunned. At the top of the letter it read: “Dear Sebastian Smythe, we are pleased to inform you of your acceptance to New York University for the Fall 2013 semester.” He had been accepted. He had gotten into one of the three schools that he was choosing between. He had gotten in and was well on his way to having a future. “I got in,” he told Blaine, unable to keep the idiotic smile off of his face. There was just so much good.

“Oh my god, Sebastian,” Blaine said, hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian and Sebastian could only hold him back. “I’m so proud.”

“I have a future,” Sebastian whispered. It was amazing. He actually had a future. Hunter had lost. He took a breath. “I’m sorry Blaine, I need to go to my room, just one second.” He quickly excused himself. He didn’t stop until he was in front of his mirror. He stood in front of it and looked himself in the eye. He was tired looking, but everything seemed a lot more focused, clear in front of him. 

“You lost, you know,” Sebastian said. He looked in the mirror and he swore that he saw an invisible Hunter looking at him with those devilish and dangerous eyes. “You don’t control me.”

After Blaine left, needing to go home for dinner, Sebastian called Trent to give him the good news. He needed to tell Trent, who had become just as big of a part of his life as Blaine did. He knew that Trent would tell Nick. 

“Hello?” Trent answered immediately.

“I just got my NYU letter,” Sebastian declared. “Trent, I got in!”

“Oh my god Sebastian,” Trent said, absolutely happy for him. “You know I got accepted to that little art school in New York. That means that if you accept then we’ll both be living in New York.”

Sebastian was excited for that. He was going to be living a life that had nothing to do with Ohio. He was going to be living far away, around someone that he was very close to. It was more of a dream than anything else that he had ever thought about before. “Yeah…”

“You know that means he failed, right?” Sebastian said breaking him out of his haze. When Sebastian didn’t talk he continued. “He didn’t ruin your life…”Trent was right. Hunter had lost and Sebastian was more than happy that he had. He had lost and his grip on Sebastian was being slowly loosened little by little. 

They talked for a little while about their future, about mundane things, and then Trent went a little bit quiet. Sebastian wondered what was wrong with the usually talkative Warbler. “You okay dude?” he pressed, wondering what was on Trent’s mind.

“Well,” Trent said shyly. “Dalton is having a Spring Dance in three weeks. Would you, you know, like to go?” 

Sebastian froze. Blaine was right? He could not believe that anyone, especially not someone as smart and well-rounded as Trent, could like someone like him?

“Of course, I’d love to,” Sebastian said, but at the same time he was full of doubt. 

 

In the end Hunter Clarington was charged with a number of things. He was charged with his blackmail and coercive sexual assault as well as what Jeff, Blaine and Wes had actually witnessed. He was seventeen so it wasn’t likely he’d be in jail for long, but at least he was there. At least he was charged with the crimes he’d committed. Sebastian, even with his uncomfortable doubts, felt better.

Blaine hugged him tightly in congratulations. “That’s so great,” he said. “You’re safe now.”

It was a pretty amazing thing to Sebastian, thinking that he was safe. The assaults at McKinley would stop because now Hunter was being investigated for that particular crime. He could finish his senior year and just relax because it was all okay. He was okay. 

He’d been accepted to the school of his dreams. McKinley was easy compared to anything he’d done at Dalton and he was coasting by. He was safe. All he had left really was a Spring Dance…

Sebastian and Blaine got ready for the dance together at Sebastian’s house. Blaine was going with friends, for fun, but Sebastian knew it was also to watch out for him. It was also protective. Sebastian appreciated it immensely.

He was anxious. He was anxious that he couldn’t live up to Trent’s expectations and that he would not be comfortable. He was afraid because of every little thing that he’d gone through. 

“Sebastian, it’ll be okay,” Blaine said. He looked at Sebastian with concern. He knew that his mental state was part of the reason that Blaine was so gentle with him. He appreciated it a lot.

They joked around and got dressed. Blaine looked amazing, of course. “You look awesome, Sebastian,” Blaine said, straightening out the deep red bowtie that was resting against his neck. Sebastian had never really understood what it was about bowties that appealed to Blaine so much.

“You too killer…”

Sebastian had been through hell in the past months. He’d been abused, blackmailed and tortured. He’d been harassed, wounded and nearly killed. He now had hope though. He had a group of friends and a very adorable boy who apparently liked him. He had a chance to live the rest of his life and start building up his self esteem.

He had risen in spite of it.

“Let’s go!’ he told Blaine.

He was okay.


End file.
